1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support bracket for attaching an electric fence wire to metal posts such as in garden, yard or field fencing. More specifically the bracket constitutes an electric insulator for supporting the electric wire spaced from the metal fence posts and cooperates with a flange on the metal fence posts for supporting the bracket and electrical wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become common practice in ranch, farm and orchard fencing to utilize some form of electrically charged wire to discourage and/or restrain livestock or game from access to certain areas or to protect vegetation. The electrically charged wire system may be utilized either as the sole barrier or, quite commonly, in combination with non-charged barriers such as field fencing. In most instances steel fence posts are the most economical means of fence support because of their indestructibility and because they are easily installed, removed and are reusable. The following are examples of insulator support brackets of various designs which have been utilized in conjunction with the steel fence posts to support electric wires.
U.S. Pat. No. Patentee 2,429,857 Verner 2,445,009 Strauss et al 3,572,639 Shettif 3,652,780 Wilson 3,908,964 Leiblich 4,905,968 Eby et al 5,085,409 Teixeira
Most of these brackets are made of dielectric materials such as rubber or plastic with the bracket being attachable directly to the fence post or to some appendage attached to the post to provide support. Some problems encountered with prior art support brackets include the close proximity with which the electric wire is held to the steel post. The electrical system is subjected to arcing and grounding under severe field conditions such as the accumulation of debris or extremely wet or moist atmospheric conditions. Brackets made of lightweight plastics which "snap" on to the posts are especially vulnerable because of material fatigue and deterioration causing the brackets to dislodge from the post or to be broken by contact with animals. Other drawbacks such as the complexity and expense of an intricately designed bracket which may be either difficult to install and/or not reusable.